Little NightCat
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: WAZA is fed up with Aaron causing them trouble, so they enact a plan to make him a bit more passive. Aaron is not happy with WAZA's plan, but he has no say in the matter. In this state, Aaron's softer side comes out. This is a side story of Transcode 028 NightCat. Please read ch 1-10 of Transcode 028 NightCat first. Note: has abdl content and forced age regression. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I highly advise that you read chapters 1-10 of Transcode 028 NightCat before reading this. Just to get a background of the actual story.**

Aaron had just finished his mission of stopping a noise wizard from wreaking havoc in Echo Ridge.

Aaron was sent in to Echo Ridge on account of a wizard who had come in contact with too much noise. Aaron quickly called out "Transcode 028 NightCat" as he became the black suited, blade wielding, mercenary. Aaron pulled out his sword and fed it a few battle cards; he then slashed through the wizard with ease as he put his sword away and walked away from the massive explosion.

After each of Aaron's missions, large amounts of damage and destruction could be seen following him. Aaron truly lived up to his expectations as a bad boy; he only seemed to care about completing his missions and nothing else seemed to matter to him.

Aaron was taking a shower exhausted from all of the missions that WAZA had been sending him on lately. Aaron didn't feel bad about the destruction he caused because he completed the mission successfully and he didn't really like WAZA or the Satella Police, so causing them trouble made Aaron happy. WAZA on the other hand was rather frustrated with all of the damage he had been causing.

After his shower, Aaron got dressed, grabbed something to eat, and got ready for bed. Aaron knew that he didn't have to go to school the next day because he was incredibly far ahead in his course work. His teachers actually told him to take a vacation, but even when Aaron wasn't in class he was studying at home.

Aaron was a sound sleeper; that was one of the reasons WAZA had trouble interrogating him because when they brought him in they always seemed to have to knock him out. This night was no different; Aaron didn't notice the people walking in to his room. Aaron barely stirred as a medical syringe was plunged in to his arm, and his clothes were removed and replaced with something else. Aaron didn't even hear the wizards materializing and redecorating his room.

Aaron's wizard, Stalker tried to alert him, but the Hunter was quickly taken away to be modified.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron awoke rubbing his eyes. Once they opened, Aaron let out a loud groan as he looked around. He was looking out through bars which he realized were part of a crib. His steel floors had been replaced with soft white carpeting and baby toys were strewn across the floor. His dresser had been replaced with a changing table, and his walls were painted light blue and they had murals of Metennas painted across them. Aaron looked down and saw that he was wearing a black onesie. Aaron tried to stand up, but he quickly fell back down; Aaron heard a crinkle and he realized that he was wearing a diaper. Aaron groaned when he got a better look at himself, he looked no older than two years old; his hair was still short, thick, and uncombed and his eyes still had their citrine yellow color. Aaron was too busy moaning and groaning to notice the baby monitor.

"Should we go check on him?" One woman asked worriedly holding the baby monitor.

"Let me finish my coffee first dear." The other woman replied.

Aaron continued trying to stand up with no success. After falling on his butt yet another time, the door opened and two women walked in. Aaron recognized the shorter one as Dr. Goodall, the second woman took Aaron a little while to figure out. Aaron then remembered where he saw her; she was Hope Stelar, Geo's mom, Aaron saw a picture of her when he was hanging out with Geo after school one day.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked confused and alarmed.

Hope lifted him out of the crib and propped him up with one hand on his padded butt. "How about we get you something to eat while Dr. Goodall explains it to you." Hope said smiling down at him. Aaron nodded his head as he heard his stomach growl.

Hope carried Aaron down stairs and placed him in a high chair. She then tied a bib around his neck. Hope then began feeding Aaron small bits of pancake that she cut up. Aaron realized that he was missing a few teeth when he tried to chew the already soft pancake. Hope giggled as Aaron accepted each forkful of pancake from her.

Aaron stopped eating as Dr. Goodall began speaking. "Aaron the reason that you're a baby is because of all the trouble that you have been causing. We needed a way to keep an eye on you, and each time we turn around you're running off. In this state it'll be easier for us to keep an eye on you. The chief wanted to lock you in a jail cell and take away Stalker. I reminded him that you are not a criminal, and I knew that you did not want to be separated from Stalker, so I enrolled you in an experiment that would solve both of our needs. The procedure reduces you to an infant around one to two years old. I couldn't find any test subjects, so I explained how you could be monitored and not have to go to jail and I could perform my experiment. We plan to keep you like this until enough data has been collected, or we feel that you have been punished enough; whichever comes last. Hope is here because she has first-hand experience as a mother and I needed her to help us gather everything that we would need to take care of you. She will not be around all of the time, Geo and his friends have agreed to take care of you."

Aaron groaned when he heard that, but he then heard a knock at the door. Ace walked in holding a pet carrier. Hope lifted Aaron out of the high chair and took him in to the living room where she sat him down in a play pen. Ace sat the pet carrier on the ground and opened the door. A black cat with a white mark on his chest that Aaron quickly recognized as Stalker leapt out and walked over to Aaron.

"You look cute as a baby." Stalker said putting his paw on Aaron's head rustling his hair.

"You're one to talk kitty" Aaron said scratching Stalker behind the ears who instinctively started purring.

Ace began speaking, "We had Stalker modified in to a wave pet because we couldn't have you trying to wave change as a baby, so now he's kind of like your cat." Ace said smiling.

The adults stood up and made their way to the door, "Luna has volunteered to take care of you." Dr. Goodall began, but was interrupted by a loud groan from Aaron. She continued, "Now I don't want to hear it she is more than qualified to take care of you, she has babysat for two years and she has taken every basic child care class available."

Just then Luna walked in to the room. Hope lifted Aaron up and handed Aaron to Luna.

"Call if you need us." Hope said as the adults left the house. Aaron knew that Luna was going to be a pain, so he began formulating a plan as Luna shoved a baby bottle in his mouth. The contents seemed to be formula which Aaron drank reluctantly. Aaron detested drinking something made for actual babies, but he knew Luna was going to hold the bottle to his mouth until it was finished.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be a bad boy you seem to be a good baby." Luna said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron finished drinking the contents of the bottle which tasted oddly sweet to him. Luna then placed Aaron over her shoulder as she started burping him. Aaron took this as an opportunity to enact his plan as he spit up on Luna's shirt. "Whoops" Aaron said smirking.

"You did that on purpose!" Luna exclaimed in anger.

"Maybe you just can't burp well." Aaron said sarcastically. Stalker let out a small grin as he saw what Aaron was doing. Luna then sat Aaron in the play pen with a few educational toys that she told him to play with while she went to clean herself off. Aaron saw the letter blocks and let an evil grin appear on his face. Aaron crawled over and began using the blocks to spell out every dirty word that he could think of. Aaron smiled smugly as he admired his handiwork. Just then Luna came back and stood there appalled as she saw what Aaron did with the blocks. Luna lifted Aaron up and put him in a baby bouncer as she went to go get something. She came back with some cards that are used to teach the alphabet to little kids.

"Now can you recite your ABC's?" Luna cooed at Aaron as if he were an actual baby.

Aaron smiled as he began, " Luna is a total B…" Luna cut him off as she lifted him up and scolded him.

"Luna, I'm sorry, can you change me?" Aaron asked with a puppy dog face. Luna took Aaron upstairs and laid him on the changing table. Stalker followed not wanting to miss Aaron's next evil deed. Luna untaped the diaper confused.

"Why did you ask me to change you? You're clean." Luna asked.

"But you're not…" Aaron said as he relaxed and began peeing all over Luna. Luna was outraged, she stormed out of the house leaving Aaron on the changing table as he smiled with satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron laid there exposed and unable to stand up. Just then, Hope walked in to the room and walked over to Aaron. She cleaned him off and sprinkled some baby powder on his butt which was now face up in the air. She then pulled out a diaper with prints of various viruses on them. She slid it under Aaron, made sure it was tight, and taped it shut. Hope then lifted Aaron up and brought him to the closet where she pulled out a pair of black shorts and a white shirt that said "little boy" across the front. She dressed Aaron in the outfit and sat him on her lap as she sat in a rocking chair that Aaron had not noticed in his room.

"Why did you do that to Luna?" She asked calmly.

"She treated me like a baby." Aaron said scowling.

"Well that's what you are." She told him while rocking back and forth.

Aaron relaxed as she continued to rock him, "I know, but she showed absolutely no respect to me, she never asked what I wanted she just forced everything on me. Do you think I wanted to drink that entire bottle of formula?"

"I understand, but she doesn't want to come back; you did a pretty good job of scaring her off. Don't worry though Geo and Sonia agreed to watch you after they come home from school. Can you at least try to be nice to them?" Hope asked. Aaron nodded his head as he felt his eyes start to droop. Hope grabbed a blanket and wrapped Aaron in it. Aaron attempted to resist, but he was too small and too tired to try and fight back. Hope then popped a pacifier in Aaron's mouth who calmly sucked on it as he slept in her arms. Hope tucked Aaron in the crib and closed the door so he could nap. Stalker leaped in to the crib and cuddled next to Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Aaron woke up hearing people talking. Aaron looked through the bars of his crib and saw Geo and Sonia talking.

"He's so cute as a baby." Sonia exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that he's sucking on a pacifier." Geo said.

"Dr. Goodall said that he would have the instincts of a baby" Sonia reminded Geo. Sonia then looked over at the crib and saw Aaron waking up. She lifted Aaron out of the crib and took him over to the changing table. Sonia took off the shorts and removed Aaron's diaper where sure enough there was a wet mark. Aaron blushed as he was exposed in front of one of his friends. Aaron tried to cover up, but Sonia swatted his hands away as she changed the diaper.

"Is that better?" She asked Aaron smiling. Aaron nodded his head as she redressed him and tickled his stomach. Aaron tried to resist, but he broke down giggling as Sonia continued to tickle him. Sonia eventually stopped as she lifted him up in her arms and carried him downstairs to have a snack. Stalker followed wanting to keep an eye on his partner. Sonia situated Aaron in the high chair as she sat down a plate of small crackers, and a sippy-cup full of milk next to him. Sonia giggled as she watched Aaron try to fit the crackers in his mouth. Aaron blushed slightly. Geo was opening a can of cat food for Stalker who was rubbing up against Geo's leg eager to receive the food. Geo sat the food down and Stalker began eating happily. When Aaron tried to lift the sippy-cup Sonia noticed that Aaron was having trouble, so she lifted it and held it up for him. Aaron drank the milk which was warm and soothing.

After Aaron finished his snack, Sonia lifted Aaron up and began pushing on his lower abdomen. Aaron groaned as he felt his diaper fill up. Aaron was so ashamed he felt tears well up in his eyes. Sonia began rocking him as she took him upstairs and cleaned him off. Instead of putting him in a new diaper she told Geo to give him a bath while she made some preparations for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron groaned as he saw Geo running the water and undressing Aaron. Geo lifted Aaron in to the tub as Aaron scowled at him. Before things could get any worse, Aaron felt Geo start to wash him. Geo washed Aaron nervously, most likely because Geo had a small fear of Aaron ever since he almost deleted Megaman. Geo knew that Aaron was a baby, but he also knew that Aaron was still the same person he was before he was turned in to a baby. After Geo washed Aaron, he began shampooing his hair. Aaron was so frustrated he didn't notice Stalker sitting there watching him.

Geo drained the tub, dried Aaron off, changed his diaper and redressed him. Geo then carried Aaron downstairs in his arms. Geo sat him in the high chair while Aaron noticed Bud in the kitchen carrying what appeared to be take-out food. Sonia gave Aaron a kiss on the forehead when she saw him; Aaron scowled at her, but she just cooed at how cute he looked while pouting. Sonia sat a plate of food in front of Aaron. Aaron saw that it was several small pieces of chicken. Bud also sat down at the table as he dug in to a plate full of ribs. He offered one to Aaron who extended his tiny hands to receive one, but they were intercepted by Sonia.

"Aaron you can't have one of those; you could choke on one of the small bones. Also, with all of the spices that Bud uses they'll upset your tummy." Sonia told him. Aaron pouted as Sonia held up a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth. Stalker sat by his dish on the floor enjoying what appeared to be a plate of fish.

"That's the Aaron I know." Omega-Xis said materializing from the Hunter. The group of friends continued to eat their dinner. After the meal, Bud left, and Sonia carried Aaron upstairs in her arms while Geo did the dishes. Sonia changed Aaron in to a pair of pajamas as she wrapped him in a blanket and laid him in the crib. Aaron groaned as he felt his eyes start to droop. Sonia popped a pacifier in his mouth as she pulled out her guitar. Sonia began singing a lullaby to Aaron. Once Sonia finished, she looked in to the crib to see Aaron fast asleep. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room and closing the door. Stalker had fallen asleep in Geo's lap as he sat on the couch watching TV. Sonia sat next to him exhausted from taking care of Aaron.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron looked around; he was NightCat and he appeared to be fighting someone. Just then, the person he was fighting came closer as Aaron fell to the ground unable to move. It was Acid Ace standing over him. He smiled evilly as Aaron lay helpless in front of him. He held up Aaron's own sword and thrust it in to his chest. Aaron let out a scream of pain.

Aaron woke up; he realized that he was dreaming. He looked up and saw that Sonia was holding him in her arms with a worried look on her face.

"You were having a nightmare; a pretty bad one at that. You were thrashing and groaning in your sleep." Sonia told him. Aaron looked down and realized that he had been sweating. Geo came in to the room and handed Sonia a washcloth which she placed on Aaron's forehead. The cloth felt cool on Aaron's head as he relaxed in her arms. Stalker walked over to his partner and rubbed up against him.

"Glad to see that you're okay." Stalker said nuzzling Aaron. Aaron smiled as his partner comforted him. After Sonia had finished calming Aaron down, she brought him back to his room where she laid him in Geo's lap who had been sitting in the rocking chair. Geo placed a bottle of warm milk in Aaron's mouth. Aaron stared at Geo angrily as he drank the milk; Aaron didn't want to admit it, but the milk was very relaxing to him. He just wished that he didn't have to drink it from a baby bottle. Aaron finished the milk and Geo popped a pacifier in his mouth as he laid Aaron back down in the crib. Aaron let out a moan as he fell asleep in the crib. Geo left the room where Sonia was waiting downstairs for him.

"What do you think that nightmare was all about?" Sonia asked.

"Maybe he was all alone as a baby. I mean he was completely self-reliant before all of this." Geo said.

"I don't think that's it. He seemed to be too scared for it to be him all alone as a baby. It looked like he was fighting." Sonia said. Sonia just shrugged it off as Geo went home to get some sleep. Sonia stayed on the couch as Stalker sat next to her bathing himself as he began speaking.

"He was probably having the nightmare where he was fighting Ace. He always sweats when he has that one." The cat said casually.

"Keep talking." Sonia said intrigued by the cat's knowledge of Aaron's life. Lyra also materialized as her curiosity on Aaron's life was at an all time high.

"Look I shouldn't even have told you that much. There are reasons Aaron is so secretive; if I tell you this stuff you need to swear to never speak of it. You can't tell anyone at all, if Aaron finds out I don't know what will happen." The cat said looking around.

"I promise." Sonia said looking at Stalker.

Stalker reluctantly began speaking, "Well you know how Aaron's parents left him as a child?" Sonia nodded her head. Stalker continued, "Well since then, Aaron has had issues trusting others. That's why he takes on so many solo missions as you've seen. Aaron seems like a pretty tough guy, but on the inside he has some serious stuff going on. When Aaron made me, it took him a while to open up, but being his partner would be hard if we didn't build some sort of relationship. Aaron doesn't keep much from me, but he does have a lot of secrets that I don't even know about. I grew curious after a little while, so at night when Aaron would go to bed I would sneak out of his Hunter and go snooping around. One night, I came across his home movie collection. Every night I would watch some of the movies. One night however, Aaron was having a nightmare and caught me in the act. I told him how I had been watching the movies. I asked him why he was up; he told me about the nightmare he was having. He saw that I paused the movie, and he sat down next to me and unpaused it. We watched the movies and he explained a few parts of them to me. His parents loved taking videos of him as a child. When we got to the video from his tenth birthday he broke down crying. He explained to me that it was the last video his parents took before they left him."

"So tell me about the nightmares." Sonia said impatiently listening to the story.

Stalker continued, "I was getting to that. He told me that he didn't trust others because he was afraid that they would betray him like his parents did. They left no trace after they left. Aaron felt abandoned so he vowed to not trust others. Aaron built a hard shell around himself, he hides his emotions well, but he's scared on the inside. He takes on solo missions to avoid that fear of being abandoned. NightCat is one of those sides of him where he lets out the frustrations he has from all of his pent up emotions. Now about the nightmare, the one that is the worst is the one that he just had. In it, he is NightCat and he is fighting Acid Ace. Aaron is all alone and Ace has him cornered. Ace betrayed Aaron as he attacked him while his back was turned. Ace then took Aaron's sword and thrust it through his chest. Aaron analyzed the dream for me; he knows that it represents his fear of opening up to others and them betraying him like his parents did."

"So why does he seem to cooperate with us, and not Luna?" Sonia asked intrigued.

"Based on all of the home movies, you two are the closest things to his parents. You give him love and attention and when he needs it you discipline him, but not harshly. Plus you do a great job of taking care of him. Luna on the other hand is always stern and commanding towards him. I guess Aaron lets you guys baby him because he misses the feelings he had as a child when his parents were around." Stalker told her.

Sonia thanked Stalker as she gave him a hug. Stalker reminded her about not telling anyone. Sonia let out a loud yawn as she curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Lyra and Stalker continued talking through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

As Aaron woke up in the morning, he stretched himself out as he looked up to see Sonia staring down at him smiling. Sonia lifted Aaron up and tickled his stomach. Aaron giggled briefly as she tickled him. Aaron groaned when he felt the invasion of Sonia's fingers in to the leg holes of his diaper and felt the moisture in the diaper. Sonia carried Aaron over to the changing table and set to work changing his diaper. Sonia cleaned Aaron off and put him in a new diaper. Sonia carried Aaron over to the closet where she picked out his outfit. She dressed him in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. Sonia carried Aaron downstairs where she sat him in his high chair and began feeding him some scrambled eggs along with a bottle of formula.

After finishing his food, Aaron asked, "Where's Geo?"

"He has to patrol the noise waves today, and I have to do a show today, so I'm going to take you to WBG Studios with me. Okay?" She said. Aaron nodded his head as Sonia lifted him up and placed him in a stroller and slung a pink diaper bag over her shoulder. Stalker stayed behind as Aaron waved to him and let out a small whimper. Sonia was walking to the wave liner when she saw Luna, Bud and Zach already waiting there.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Sonia asked.

"We're going to Spica Mall to buy me a new outfit because that little devil ruined my other one." Luna said pointing at Aaron. Aaron stuck his tongue out at Luna. Luna waved a fist at him.

"How would it look if a 'politician' hit a baby?" Aaron asked smiling smugly. Luna glared at Aaron who smiled knowing he got the reaction he wanted. Not wanting to watch them fight, Sonia popped a pacifier in to Aaron's mouth to try and quiet him. Aaron relaxed as he sucked on the pacifier and the wave liner arrived. The group split up as they embarked on to the wave liner and went to their destinations.

Sonia pushed the stroller in to the studio with Aaron inside of it. He had fallen asleep on the wave liner. Sonia couldn't help but gush at how cute he looked as she stopped by the reception desk to sign in. Aaron sat there with his eyes closed calmly sucking on the pacifier. The receptionist was shocked when she saw the name written on the board as she looked at Aaron. Sonia handed her a card with a number on it. Minutes later, the studio had officials from WAZA talking to all of the employees to inform them on the situation that Aaron was in. They said that he was part of an experiment, and Sonia Strumm along with her friends had volunteered to take care of Aaron. After the briefing, Sonia pushed the stroller in to her dressing room and got ready for her show. Sonia changed in to her outfit while Aaron continued to sleep in the stroller


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron let out a loud yawn as he woke up. He realized that he was in Sonia's dressing room as he looked around stretching. Sonia walked over to him and Aaron saw that she was wearing a short pink dress with heart patterns on it. She also had several pink ribbons on it and in her hair. Aaron instinctively lifted his arms up as Sonia scooped him out of the stroller.

"Do you like my outfit?" Sonia asked smiling. Aaron nodded his head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. There was a knock at the door as it slid open. Belle walked in and gushed when she saw Sonia holding Aaron. Aaron blushed when Belle walked over and began cooing at him and tickling him. Sonia offered Aaron to Belle who eagerly held her arms out as Sonia plopped Aaron in to them. Sonia asked Belle to watch Aaron while she got ready for her show. Belle happily agreed as she hugged Aaron who groaned slightly. As Sonia was walking out, Aaron let out a loud whimper as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't worry Aaron I'll be back after my show." Sonia said winking at him. Aaron's tears began streaming from his eyes as Sonia continued trying to leave.

"Aaron calm down. I promise I'll be back after my show." Sonia said as she took Aaron from Belle and began rocking him. Aaron stopped crying as Sonia rocked him and handed him back to Belle. Sonia left as Belle held Aaron in her arms rocking him back and forth. Belle grabbed a tissue and began wiping Aaron's tears away. Belle had Aaron in one arm while she began rummaging through the diaper bag with the other. Belle pulled out a pacifier and put it in Aaron's mouth.

"Do you want to watch Sonia's show later?" Belle asked. Aaron eagerly nodded his head. "I guess I owe you one after you helped me on my show." Belle said giggling.

Aaron smiled until he felt a warm sensation in his diaper. Belle noticed the expression on Aaron's face and she pulled a changing mat from the diaper bag and laid Aaron on it. Aaron groaned as Belle set to work changing his diaper. After Belle finished taping the new diaper shut, she propped Aaron up as she asked giggling, "All better?" Aaron reluctantly nodded his head as Belle hugged him. Belle played with Aaron for a little while until Sonia's show started. Sonia did her concert as Aaron sat on Belle's lap and watched the show in her dressing room. After the show, Sonia walked in to the dressing room and saw Aaron sleeping in Belle's lap sucking on a pacifier. Belle held Aaron as Sonia changed back in to her clothes. When she came out she handed Aaron to Sonia.

"He fell asleep right after your show ended. I guess he really wanted to hear you sing." Belle told her.

"I guess. Was he any trouble?" Sonia asked.

"No, for a bad boy he behaved pretty well." Belle said giggling. Sonia thanked Belle as she left in a car that had been called by the studio to take her and Aaron home. Once they got home, Sonia saw Geo sleeping to a replay of her concert. Stalker had been sitting on Geo's lap and he leapt off and walked over to Sonia who had Aaron in her arms and carried him upstairs. Sonia undressed Aaron and changed him in to a pair of full body pajamas. Sonia grabbed a blanket and wrapped Aaron in it as she laid him down in the crib. Sonia kissed his forehead and let him sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonia had woken Aaron up, fed him breakfast, changed his messy diaper, and dressed him in a yellow baby shirt.

It was early in the afternoon and Sonia had Aaron sitting in the play pen as she tried getting him to play with some of the toys she put in front of him. Aaron was more determined to try and stand up than play with toys. Sonia giggled as she watched Aaron trying to stand up Aaron had little success, but he became bored and decided to play with Stalker instead. Aaron and Stalker were wrestling on the floor. Aaron had tried to pin Stalker, but his small body and tiny hands couldn't get a firm hold on Stalker. Stalker finally had Aaron pinned to the ground by his shirt as he stared over Aaron smiling. Aaron let out a groan as Stalker began bathing him like a cat would do to its kitten. Sonia giggled as she watched Aaron struggle and Stalker bathe him. Just then there was a knock at the door and Sonia went to answer it. Geo was standing there with his mother who had a gift box in her hands.

"Hey Geo, Mrs. Stelar, come in. Aaron's in the living room." Sonia said gesturing inside. Geo and his mother walked inside and laughed when they saw Stalker bathing Aaron while he continued to struggle. Hope laid the box next to Aaron.

"Aaron I have a little gift for you, I worked really hard on it" Hope said smiling. Sonia walked over and helped Aaron open the box, when she looked inside she squealed. In the box was a full-body, black onesie. There was a hood on it that resembled the helmet that NightCat wore. It had silver whisker outlines on the sides and little ears on the top. The feet had outlines resembling paws as well. Sonia held it up to Aaron who blushed when he saw it.

"Go try it on him so I can see." Mrs. Stelar said smiling.

"Well I think he needs a bath, so if you can wait sure." Sonia said smiling as she lifted Aaron up in to her arms. Aaron let out a small groan when he heard the word "bath". Sonia carried Aaron in to the bathroom and began undressing him and running the water. Sonia lifted Aaron in to the tub and began washing him from head to toe. Aaron complained the whole time, but Sonia ignored him as she thoroughly cleaned him. Sonia drained the tub and dried Aaron off. She laid him on the changing table and sprinkled some baby powder on him before taping the new diaper shut. Sonia then began fitting Aaron in the new outfit that Hope had made. Sonia pulled the hood up and held Aaron up to the mirror in the room.

"You look positively adorable." Sonia said smiling as Aaron blushed.

The outfit was very soft and warm; Aaron felt incredibly comfortable in the outfit as he smiled at how he looked in the mirror. Sonia then carried him downstairs where Hope squealed at how adorable Aaron looked in the outfit.

"Do you like it?" Hope asked eagerly. Aaron nodded his head as he thanked her. Aaron let out a loud yawn as he curled up in Sonia's arms and his eyes drooped. Sonia popped a pacifier in his mouth as he began to fall asleep in her arms. Sonia and Hope gushed at how cute Aaron looked sleeping in the outfit.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron was on the wave road as NightCat, and he was fighting Mega Man. Geo was winning as he repeatedly slashed Aaron with a sword. Aaron tried to block, but his sword shattered upon impact. Geo then aimed his buster in Aaron's face as he lay helpless before him; Geo fired and Aaron woke up panting heavily.

Geo had Aaron lying in his lap as he rocked him with a nervous smile. Aaron looked at Geo still terrified from his nightmare and he didn't know what to do; tears began to well up in his eyes, and he broke down crying. Geo continued rocking Aaron trying to calm him with no success. Aaron had clearly been thrashing in his sleep as he noticed the bruise on Geo's face. Geo put a pacifier in Aaron's mouth, but Aaron only sucked on it for a few seconds before spitting it out and returning to his crying.

At that moment, Sonia walked in to the room carrying a baby bottle in her hand. "Here, give him to me." She told Geo, who immediately laid Aaron in her lap hoping that the crying would stop. Aaron continued crying and struggling until Sonia let the bottle touch his lips; Aaron instantly calmed down as he suckled on the warm milk. Once Aaron finished the bottle, Sonia burped him and then rocked him until he fell asleep. Aaron groaned while she rocked him, but he gave in to his urges as he fell asleep in her arms. Sonia laid him down in the crib and she and Geo quietly left the room making sure not to wake Aaron.

"That was some nightmare." Geo said rubbing the bruise on his face.

"I just wish I knew what it was about, so that we could help him." Sonia sighed knowing that Aaron wouldn't tell her.

"Well we better get some rest in case he wakes up again." Geo said as he let out a loud yawn. Sonia nodded her head in agreement as the two went to their rooms to go back to sleep.

No one had noticed Stalker, who had been listening to them the whole time. Stalker saw that the door to Aaron's room was cracked open, so he sneaked inside and managed to get in to Aaron's crib. He rubbed Aaron with his paw in an attempt to wake him. Aaron reluctantly opened his eyes and rubbed them a little bit as he looked at Stalker.

"So what was the nightmare about?" Stalker asked.

"Ace." Aaron lied to his friend.

"Don't give me that. What was it really about?" Stalker asked a little irritated. Aaron sighed and told Stalker what had happened in his nightmare. Stalker talked with Aaron a little more until he noticed that Aaron's eyes started to droop. Aaron said that he wasn't tired, but Stalker could see that he was. Stalker nuzzled up against Aaron and purred; Aaron felt his eyelids droop as he relaxed to the comforting affections of his partner.

"Go to sleep my little kitten." Stalker said as he rubbed Aaron's head with his paw; referring to the outfit that Hope had made for him. Stalker waited until Aaron was fully asleep, and he then laid down next to Aaron to keep him company. Even Stalker had to admit that Aaron looked pretty cute as a baby, especially in that NightCat onesie.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron's morning had been pretty uneventful; Sonia woke him up, changed his diaper, fed him breakfast, dressed him in a red shirt and dark blue shorts, and got him ready for the day.

Aaron found himself being pushed in a stroller by Geo who had to take Aaron to WAZA at Dr. Goodall's request. Aaron groaned when he heard her name, after all she was the one who put Aaron in this situation and it didn't look like she would be changing him back any time soon.

When they got to WAZA, Geo parked the stroller with Aaron inside of it, and told him to wait there while he went to go take care of something. Aaron was growing uncomfortable in the stroller and began fiddling with the restraints on it. Eventually, Aaron got himself out of the stroller and decided to explore. Aaron still couldn't walk that well, so he had to crawl as he snuck past the guards and got in to the elevator; Aaron was too focused on finding some information on his current situation that he forgot about the security cameras.

"Should I go retrieve him?" Ace asked Dr. Goodall as they both watched a monitor with a video of Aaron crawling in to the control room.

"No, let him go for now. I want to see how far he can get." Dr. Goodall said with an amused tone. Aaron made his way to a secluded room with a large computer inside of it. It took Aaron a little longer to bypass the security because of his current form, but he finally managed to get in to the computer. Aaron then began combing through files until he found the file called, "Age Regression Test Subjects." Aaron opened the file and read over it; it had more than enough details on him like his date of birth, his medical records as well as a few other things about NightCat. Aaron continued reading over the file until he found the file labeled, "Antidote Formula." As soon as Aaron clicked on it, Ace walked in to the room and picked Aaron up.

"Sorry buddy, but that's as far as you go." Ace said as he powered off the computer and carried Aaron out of the room.

"This sucks." Aaron told him as he struggled in Ace's arms; Aaron managed to land a punch in Ace's face before he secured his grip on Aaron. "Let me go!" Aaron repeatedly shouted as he continued to struggle. At this point, tears had started to well up in Aaron's eyes, and to make things worse Aaron relieved himself in to his diaper; his frustration quickly turned to shame as the smell hit him as well as Ace.

"Don't worry we'll get you changed." Ace said as he walked in to Dr. Goodall's office with Aaron in his arms.

"Ahhh Aaron, good to see you, but before we talk let's get you changed." Dr. Goodall said as she pushed a few buttons on a wall. At that moment, a nurse wizard materialized and took Aaron from Ace and took him to a changing table where she set to changing his diaper. Aaron just laid there as the wizard expertly changed his diaper with ease; she then put Aaron in a chair and vanished.

"I see the regression hasn't hindered your abilities too much." Dr. Goodall said as she motioned to a recording of Aaron sneaking in to the computer room.

"I wouldn't have to sneak around like that if you just returned me to normal." Aaron said pouting.

"Well, I still don't have enough data. And your behavior with Luna was very unacceptable, so that's not going to happen." Dr. Goodall said sternly. Dr. Goodall continued with a physical examination of Aaron in order to check for any injuries or unexpected side effects of his condition.

After the thorough examination, Geo took Aaron home; Aaron ate his dinner and played with Stalker for a little while before Geo put him to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron woke up to a sharp pain in his mouth. Aaron moaned a little bit, and Stalker woke up as he heard Aaron. "What's wrong buddy?" He asked putting his paw on Aaron's forehead to check his temperature.

"My mouth hurts." Aaron said rubbing his cheek.

"Just wait there. I'll be right back." Stalker said as he leapt out of the crib and walked out of the room.

Moments later, Stalker walked back in to the room carrying something in his mouth. He leapt back in to the crib and laid the object in front of Aaron. "Here, Sonia said that you might need this." Stalker told him motioning to the object.

Aaron picked it up and looked at it; it was a bright colored plastic ring. "What's this for?" Aaron asked holding up the ring in confusion.

"You're teething. This is a teething ring. It's designed to help you ease the pain by biting on it." Stalker told Aaron who reluctantly put the ring in his mouth. A look of relaxation came across Aaron's face as he chewed on the ring.

"All better?" Stalker asked smiling at his partner. Aaron nodded his head as he continued chewing on the ring. Stalker went back to sleep while Aaron chewed on the ring for a little while longer before he fell asleep. Aaron slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

When Aaron woke up, he found the teething ring lying next to him, and Geo looking down at him. Geo lifted Aaron from the crib and checked his diaper which was wet, changed it, and dressed him in a yellow t-shirt and a pair of faded, blue overalls. Geo carried Aaron in to the kitchen where Sonia was preparing breakfast and talking to Stalker who was sitting on the counter.

After Geo sat Aaron in the highchair, Sonia tied a bib around Aaron's neck and sat a bowl of oatmeal in front of Aaron. Aaron picked up the spoon that Sonia handed him, and he began eating or at least trying to; most of the food missed his mouth. Sonia wiped off Aaron's mouth and took the spoon from him which she handed to Geo. Geo fed Aaron the remaining oatmeal while Sonia was getting a bottle ready for Aaron. Aaron detested being fed by Geo; it wasn't because he didn't like Geo, which he did. It was because he was used to taking care of himself and he felt like he had to depend on others.

After Aaron finished his oatmeal and Geo cleaned him off, Sonia handed Aaron a bottle full of formula which Aaron had trouble holding, so Sonia held it up for him. "Stalker told me that you're teething." Sonia said smiling at Aaron who continued drinking the formula. After Aaron finished the bottle and Sonia burped him, she sat him on the floor with several toys scattered around him. Aaron moaned in pain a little bit, and Geo quickly came back with Aaron's teething ring.

In between time spent chewing on the ring, Aaron was stacking blocks on top of each other trying to make a tower. Aaron actually managed to stand up and take a few steps before falling back down as he gathered more blocks for his tower. Geo smiled as he watched Aaron play, and he decided to help Aaron as he started stacking the blocks with Aaron. Aaron saw the tower start to wobble, so he began orienting the blocks so that when they fell, they would fall on Geo. The tower was still stable, and Aaron was too short to keep stacking blocks, so he pulled a block from the bottom of the tower and watched the blocks fall on Geo. Aaron laughed as he watched Geo get bombarded with blocks.

Sonia walked in to the room and saw Aaron laughing; she took the opportunity to pick him up and check his diaper. It was clean and Sonia knew that Aaron probably had to use the bathroom, so she began pushing on his lower abdomen which caused his diaper to fill up. Aaron groaned when he felt the mess in his diaper. Sonia just carried him in to his room and laid him on the changing table where she got to work changing his diaper. To keep Aaron occupied, Sonia handed him his teething ring which he chewed on while Sonia finished taping the new diaper shut.

Sonia picked Aaron up in her arms and he yawned; Sonia decided that it would be a good time for Aaron to take a nap. Sonia laid Aaron in his crib and popped a pacifier in his mouth. She then proceeded to start singing him a lullaby which caused Aaron's already drooping eyelids to close. Sonia carefully exited the room making sure not to wake Aaron, but not before she glanced back at him and took a brief moment to watch him sleep.

"He's so cute and friendly. It's almost hard to believe that he was so mean and closed off from everyone else." Sonia thought to herself as she closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed, and Aaron was sitting in a stroller being pushed by Sonia through Spica Mall while Geo walked next to Sonia. Apparently they needed some more stuff to take care of Aaron and Ace gave them a WAZA issued credit card. "Just don't go over 100,000 Zennies." Ace joked with Sonia and Geo as he handed them the card.

Sonia told Geo to get the baby stuff for Aaron while she took Aaron clothes shopping. Aaron groaned when he heard that; even when he was big, he didn't really enjoy buying clothes. Sonia pushed the stroller in to a clothing store and walked with Aaron to the aisle with baby clothes. Sonia tried several outfits on Aaron. Sonia picked out clothes that she thought he would like, and Aaron seemed to like most of the outfits, so she placed them in the cart.

After she decided that Aaron had enough clothes, she sat him down in the stroller. "Now we're going to get me a few outfits." Sonia giggled as she pushed the stroller to the other side of the store; Aaron groaned as Sonia began looking through outfits. "What about this one?" She said holding up a pink t-shirt.

"It looks nice." Aaron said looking up from fiddling with the restraints on his stroller. Sonia popped the outfit in the cart as well as a few others; with each one, she asked Aaron's opinion. After Sonia finished shopping and checked out she walked outside of the store where Geo was waiting.

Sonia looked down in to the stroller. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Aaron didn't respond; his stomach just growled. "I guess that's a yes." Sonia said smiling at Aaron as she pushed the stroller to the food court.

Sonia sat Aaron in a booster seat while Geo came back carrying a tray with food. Geo sat a kid's meal in front of Aaron; Aaron picked at the food and ate some of it before he decided that he was full. After they ate, Geo wiped Aaron's mouth and they pushed the stroller home.

When they got home, Sonia gave Aaron a bath and changed him in to a onesie and laid him in the crib. "You're going to go visit Crystal for a little while we go take care of some stuff for Ace and Dr. Goodall." Sonia told him while a nervous expression came across Aaron's face.

"Don't worry we informed her on your condition. She's totally okay with it. She thinks it'll be fun to babysit you." Sonia told Aaron as he relaxed a little bit. Sonia tucked him in and kissed his forehead before she left his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron was currently laying in Crystal's bed while she tickled him all over his body. Aaron couldn't help but laugh as Crystal continued tickling him, and Aaron's laughter caused Crystal to smile at him.

Aaron continued laughing until he felt an unpleasant discomfort in his diaper. Crystal noticed Aaron's look of discomfort and stopped tickling him and walked over to the bag that Geo's mom had packed with everything that Crystal would need to take care of Aaron.

Aaron let out a loud groan when he saw Crystal stand over him holding a changing mat as well as several changing supplies. "Would you rather sit in a dirty diaper?" Crystal asked as she laid Aaron on the changing mat.

"Either option is equally bad." Aaron said groaning.

"Fresh diaper it is." Crystal said smiling at him as she removed the old diaper and began cleaning him off; Aaron blushed heavily during the whole process.

After Crystal finished taping the new diaper shut, she sat Aaron in her lap. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Crystal asked rustling his hair.

"I just wish you didn't have to see me like this." Aaron said sighing.

"I kind of like you like this. You're so cute as a baby. Plus you have to do whatever I want." Crystal said grinning only causing a loud groan to come from Aaron. "Don't worry. I promise that we'll have fun together." Crystal said smiling at Aaron who couldn't help but smile back.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aaron asked as he let out a small yawn.

"I guess I'll put you down for a nap first, and then we'll go have some fun." Crystal said as she lifted Aaron up and carried him to a Real Wave crib that was in her room. Crystal tucked Aaron in to the soft sheets who closed his eyes as she laid his head on the pillow. Crystal made sure to pop a pacifier in to Aaron's mouth before he fell asleep.

When Aaron woke up, he saw Crystal standing over him and smiling. Crystal noticed that Aaron had a wet mark on his diaper, and she made sure to change him. Crystal then brought a box over to Aaron; she opened it in front of Aaron and pulled out what looked like his NightCat onesie, but it appeared to be thicker, and when she put it on him, it was softer. "Geo's mom made this for you so you don't catch a cold while you're up here." Crystal said smiling as she dressed Aaron in the outfit.

Crystal then lifted Aaron in to her arms; Aaron wrapped his small arms around her as he felt safe when she held him. Crystal carried Aaron through her village and brought him to the always snow-filled park that kids would play in. Kids in the park were happy as they played in the snow and with wild viruses who were very friendly; there was also a playground that kids were playing on.

Aaron built a snowman with Crystal, then they made snow angels, and then they got in to a snowball fight which ended with Crystal tickling Aaron who laid helpless in the snow. Crystal then sat Aaron in one of the baby swings and began pushing him. Despite hating the fact that he was in a baby swing, Aaron seemed to enjoy being pushed by Crystal which could be seen as he kept saying "Higher."

After Aaron grew tired of being pushed in the swing, Crystal sat on a bench while Aaron played with Crystal's wizard, Snow, and a few wild viruses; the viruses were so friendly that they let Aaron pet them, and some of them even let Aaron ride on top of them.

Crystal's father had invited Aaron to dinner tonight, so Crystal had to make sure that they had enough time to get ready. When Crystal decided that it was time to leave the park, she lifted Aaron up and carried him off while he waved to the viruses who he had been playing with earlier.

By the time the dinner came around, Aaron was sitting in a high chair at a large banquet table wearing some dress clothes that Sonia had bought for him during their trip to the mall. Crystal and her family were there as well as several other important figures who Crystal's father had invited to join them. Crystal was wearing a light blue dress with a bow in the middle that matched her hair color.

Crystal was enjoying her food while simultaneously helping Aaron cut up his food for him and feeding it to him and making sure that he didn't make a mess. "How does it taste?" She asked in between bites of food.

"It tastes good." Aaron said as he accepted each bite of food from her. After dinner, Crystal wiped Aaron's face and rustled his hair; Aaron was happy that Crystal wanted to take care of him.

Crystal brought Aaron back to her house where she said that she had a special treat for him. Crystal first changed Aaron in to his NightCat onesie that he normally slept in. Next she laid Aaron down in her lap and put a baby bottle in his mouth; the contents were chocolate milk.

Aaron finished drinking the treat that Crystal had given him. She then got him ready for bed and tucked him in to the crib. "Thanks for taking care of me." Aaron said as he felt his eyes start to droop.

"It's no problem. Now you just go to sleep." Crystal said as she popped a pacifier in to Aaron's mouth as she watched his eyes close; Crystal kissed his forehead and rustled his hair before he fully fell asleep. Crystal saw Aaron smile through his pacifier as she walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron woke up to Crystal talking to someone. Aaron thought that he heard Sonia's voice through Crystal's Hunter as they were in the middle of a discussion. Aaron stood himself up in the crib to get a better view of who Crystal was talking to; it was Sonia on a Real Wave screen. "How's he doing? Is he behaving himself?" Sonia asked her.

"He's fine. He actually seems to be pretty happy here with me. Sure he was a little embarrassed at first, but he knows that we all care for him." Crystal responded.

"It looks like someone's awake." Sonia said pointing and looking at Aaron who was standing up in the crib eager to get out. Crystal walked over to Aaron and lifted him out of the crib and brought him over to where she had been talking to Sonia. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Sonia cooed.

"Mowning." Aaron said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the pacifier still in his mouth.

"Sonia, I think I need to go. Someone here needs a change and some breakfast." Crystal said patting Aaron on the butt causing him to blush. Sonia said goodbye and hung up while Crystal laid Aaron down on a changing mat. Crystal untaped Aaron's diaper and made sure to clean him off. Crystal didn't put a new diaper on Aaron, and Aaron knew what this meant and groaned while Crystal carried him to the bathroom. Once Crystal finished running the bath, she lifted Aaron in to the tub and began washing him.

"So what's it like being a baby?" Crystal asked while continuing to wash Aaron.

"It isn't that bad, I guess. The thing I have against it is that I used to do everything for myself, and this isn't exactly a smooth transition." Aaron said motioning to Crystal who was washing him.

"Well, I like taking care of you, and maybe not having to do so much for yourself will give you some time to ease up and relax." Crystal said as she began shampooing Aaron's hair. Aaron didn't mind Crystal taking care of him too much; he was used to being taken care of at this point, but he was always uncomfortable when a different person, especially someone that he liked, was taking care of him. After Crystal made sure that Aaron was clean, she drained the tub and dried him off. She the then carried him over to the changing mat and sprinkled some baby powder on him before taping the new diaper shut. Crystal then grabbed a short sleeved light blue onesie that she put Aaron in; Aaron's diaper peeked through the leg holes of the onesie, and the front had a picture of a mettena on the front. She told him that he didn't need heavy clothes since they were in the house right now.

Crystal carried Aaron in to the kitchen and sat him in a Real Wave high chair and tied a bib around his neck. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked tickling his stomach.

"I don't know." Aaron said with his head down.

Crystal lifted his chin up. "Don't worry. I'll find something for you." Crystal smiled at him causing Aaron to smile back. Crystal started cooking and after a little while she sat down some pancakes. She sat one in front of Aaron and started cutting it up for him.

"Thanks." Aaron said in between bites of pancake.

"No problem. Now can you feed yourself while I eat?" Crystal asked sitting the pancake that she cut up in front of Aaron who began stuffing the pieces in his mouth. Crystal giggled and then started eating her breakfast. After Aaron finished his breakfast and Crystal finished hers, she held Aaron in her lap and gave her a bottle. Crystal made sure to burp him after the bottle, and she then sat him down in her living room with a bunch of toys.

Crystal played with Aaron for a while until she heard a knock at the door. Crystal instructed Aaron to stay put while she went to answer the door. Crystal came back with Stalker following her. Aaron managed to stand up and run about halfway to his partner before falling down. Stalker ran over to Aaron. "You okay?" He asked nuzzling Aaron.

Aaron sat up. "I'm just glad that you're here. I thought that you were staying at home."

"Well, I was, but Sonia and Geo had more work to do with Dr. Goodall, and they thought that it would be best if you stayed here for a while and they didn't want you to get lonely." Stalker said. Aaron continued to pet Stalker who enjoyed the affection from Aaron that he showed through purring.

Aaron eventually let out a loud yawn and leaned against Stalker as he felt his eyes start to droop. "Just go to sleep, kid." Stalker whispered as he rubbed Aaron's head with his paw. When Aaron fell asleep, Crystal walked over and gushed at how cute Aaron looked with Stalker taking care of him; Aaron's thumb was in his mouth while he leaned against Stalker. "You wanna take him off my hands?" Stalker asked Crystal.

"Sure." She smiled as she picked Aaron up who continued to suck his thumb. Crystal carried Aaron to the crib and made sure to tuck him in without waking him. She then rested his head on a pillow while Stalker leapt in to the crib and made himself comfortable near Aaron stirred a little as he felt the warmth of Stalker nearby.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron woke up and looked around and found himself tucked in to a pram and being pushed by Crystal who was walking with two other girls. Crystal saw Aaron's eyes open and looked at him. "Sorry for taking you out before you woke up, but it's such a nice day and Janet and Clarisse wanted to hang out today." Crystal said motioning to two girls who put their heads in the pram to get a better look at Aaron.

Janet and Clarisse both had blonde hair, but Janet had blue eyes and Clarisse had green eyes. "He's so cute." The girls cooed in unison. They took turns tickling Aaron who couldn't help but giggle at the constant barrage of hands tickling him.

Crystal reached in to a bag in the bottom of the pram where she produced a bottle full of formula which she handed to Aaron. "I thought that you might be hungry when you woke up." Crystal said handing Aaron the bottle who took it from her eagerly and began drinking. After finishing the formula, Crystal took the bottle and handed Aaron a teething ring to keep him occupied. Aaron took it from her and began chewing on it vigorously. The girls decided to go shopping and they walked in to a clothing store and began trying on outfits. Janet saw how bored Aaron looked and bought him a stuffed animal to play with while they continued to try on clothes. The girls took turns holding Aaron while the others would show off the outfits that they were trying on. Aaron kept shifting laps, and they would always take his hands and make him clap as the girls showed off.

After the girls finished trying on clothes, they pushed Aaron to the village square where several people were socializing. Several of them gathered around Aaron and a few girls asked Crystal if they could hold Aaron; she just smiled and said sure. Aaron was passed from girl to girl as they cuddled him, tickled him, and cooed at him.

Aaron started to grow a little uncomfortable from all of the attention that he was receiving. Overwhelmed and unsure of what to do, Aaron started crying. Crystal quickly took him from the girl that was holding him and started rocking him in her arms. "I guess that was a little too much attention. Huh?" Crystal said looking at Aaron who reluctantly started to calm down and nodded his head.

"How about I take you home and get you in your jammies so you can go to bed?" Crystal said as she continued rocking Aaron whose cries turned to soft whimpers as she laid him in the pram. Aaron's cries grew a little louder when Crystal set him down. "Do you want me to carry you?" She asked lifting Aaron back out of the pram; Aaron nodded his head. "Okay, I'll carry you, but you have to stop crying." Crystal said wiping the tears from Aaron's eyes and putting a tissue to his nose and instructing him to blow.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Aaron said huddling against Crystal's body for warmth.

"It's no problem, baby." Crystal teased tickling Aaron who for some reason didn't seem to mind the teasing as he smiled up at her as she carried him back to her house. Crystal made sure to give Aaron a bath and a bottle before putting him to bed.

After Crystal left, Stalker leapt in to the crib and sat next to Aaron. "You seem to be settling in to the treatment." Stalker said looking at Aaron who was wrapped contently in a soft blanket.

"I guess. It just seems to feel natural to want warmth and attention at this point, and when I don't get it I feel really sad. I mean being changed and some of that stuff can be a little embarrassing and at times overwhelming, but I guess I've been getting used to it a little more." Aaron said closing his eyes and bringing himself closer to Stalker.

"You're definitely a cute little guy." Stalker said picking up Aaron's pacifier and putting it in his mouth.


End file.
